


ticket out

by hyucksdream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Fluff, Harvard University, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, basically fluff, lots of fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: Adam looked down at the letter and just stared at it. One letter, that could quite possibly determine whether or not Adam ever left Henrietta.(Or the one where Adam gets his acceptance letter and is nervous. Luckily, Ronan's there for him.)





	ticket out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, I'd love some criticism or thoughts, or anything you'd like me to know!
> 
> I write on wattpad too, my @ is fivesaucelosers. if you wanna talk to me twitter's your best bet @ stromberguitar
> 
> hope you enjoy this super fluffy fic!

Adam looked at the letter in his hand, beyond excited but really nervous. His stomach was flipping and his heart had sped up as soon as he picked up the envelope. It was a white envelope, nothing extraordinary, until you read the words Harvard University, and then suddenly, it was surreal. 

"What ya got there, Parrish?" Ronan asked, breaking Adam out of his near-trance, as he entered St. Agnes, dropping his keys on the counter. 

"It's my . . . letter from Harvard," Adam said, not looking up from his letter. 

Adam couldn't tear his eyes away from the return address, where it said Harvard University and Office of Admissions. 

"You gonna open it?" Ronan asked, taking a seat next to Adam on his mattress.

"I don't know. What if I don't get in? I know there are other colleges but I just can't imagine going anywhere-" Adam started. 

"Hey. If anyone can get into Harvard, it's you," Ronan cut him off, not wanting Adam to start getting doubts about his abilities. 

"I'm gonna open it," Adam stated. 

"Okay."

Adam looked down at the letter and just stared at it. One letter, that could quite possibly determine whether or not Adam ever left Henrietta. 

"Fucking open it already," Ronan said impatiently, but not harshly. 

He knew that Adam would open it when he wanted to, no matter how much Ronan heckled him. 

"Hold the fuck on, Lynch," Adam said with no bite in his voice. 

After about twenty minutes of the two men staring at the white, pristine envelope, Adam announced that he would be opening the letter. 

"Fucking finally," Ronan said and Adam just rolled his eyes. 

Adam slowly opened the seal and pulled the letter out of the envelope. He proceeded to stare at the folded piece of paper. 

"Are we gonna stare at this for another twenty minutes, too? Just fucking let me open it," Ronan said but made no move to take the letter from Adam's hand. Adam and Ronan both knew that Ronan would never try to open Adam's letter.

"Fuck off," Adam replied. 

Adam bit his bottom lip as he unfolded the thick piece of paper. Ronan's leg bounced up and down as he waited for Adam to read it. 

His eyes widened as he read further down the paper until he jumped up. 

Ronan met Adam's eyes and they were shining with tears. But Adam was smiling. "I got in," he whispered. 

Adam pulled Ronan up with him and they both smiled widely. "Of course you fucking got in," Ronan said happily. 

"Oh my God, I got into Harvard!" Adam said loudly, eyes sparkling and grinning widely. 

"You did it," Ronan said plainly. "This is your ticket out."

This was everything Adam wanted. He wanted to get out of Henrietta, he wanted to go to college, he wanted to make a change in the world. He also wanted Ronan, a voice in the back of his head said. He pushed the thought away and impulsively grabbed Ronan's hands. He never did anything impulsively, but he was letting himself loose. He deserved to celebrate. 

"Dance with me," Adam said before he could stop himself. 

Ronan had already looked shocked when Adam had taken his hands, but he looked even more shocked, if possible, when Adam asked him to dance. 

"There's no music," Ronan said without missing a beat, trying to mask his feelings. He knew that Adam knew about his feelings, but tonight was Adam's night to celebrate, and Ronan would not take that away from Adam. 

"Give me your phone," Adam said and extended a hand. Adam was being strangely demanding and unapologetic, which looked good on Adam. 

Ronan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it over, watching as Adam went to find a song. 

Suddenly, the Murder Squash song started playing and Ronan cracked a smile. 

"This is seriously the only song you have on your phone?" Adam questioned, one eyebrow quirked.

Ronan just shrugged and Adam put his arms around Ronan's neck. He immediately stiffened in response to Adam's touch, but he slowly brought his hands to Adam's hips. 

And then they danced. It wasn't graceful, it wasn't perfect, they couldn't even dance to the rhythm, but it didn't matter. Adam had cut himself some slack, he had allowed himself to celebrate. Ronan was still shocked, but he was happy. He didn't know what was next for them, but he was beyond excited. 

They danced long after the song ended, a mess of hands and chest and elbows. They were both enjoying the other's company. They crashed into walls and furniture, but they were laughing the entire time. They were happy.

When they finally stopped moving, they moved their hands to each other's, and foreheads were pressed together. 

"I'm proud of you," Ronan said softly, and Adam closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. 

Then Adam closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together, and it was everything. It was desperate and messy, but neither boy cared. Ronan kissed like he would never get another chance, and Adam certainly didn't lack any passion either. 

All Ronan was thinking, was Adam Adam Adam, and all Adam was thinking was why the hell did I wait this long to kiss him?

When they pulled apart, Ronan suddenly stumbled back, as if he regretted it. 

"What?" Adam asked. He knew that Ronan had wanted to kiss him before, so he didn't know what the problem was. 

"If you go to Harvard, where the fuck does that leave me and Opal?"

"You'd be my boyfriend. We can do long distance," Adam said breathlessly, wondering why the hell Ronan was even questioning this.

"You know there's no one else for me. There won't be anyone else for me. You might meet someone else, someone better at college," Ronan said, staring Adam right in the eyes, for once, not masking all of his feelings. Instead, Adam could see every ounce of doubt, worry, and even insecurity on Ronan's face. 

Adam crossed the room and stopped in front of Ronan. "There isn't anyone else for me either. I might've been late at realizing it, but it's true, there's no one else for me but you, Ronan Lynch."

Ronan smiled, which was a rare occurrence, but it had been less rare the more time he had been spending with Adam. It still blew Adam's breath away. The way Ronan smiled was beautiful.

"Let's tell Gansey and Blue, they're gonna be so fucking happy," Ronan said, going back to normal, putting the mask back on his face. 

Adam nodded, he was ecstatic. There were two things he needed most in the world. The first was an education, and the second was Ronan. 

He hadn't realized it before, but he had gotten both of those things. And he didn't plan on losing either one.


End file.
